un soir
by haevenly
Summary: Harry et Drago ont leur petit rituelle mais ce soir là, tout change, ils s'aiment et sans un mots se le font comprendre.


un Os fait un soir alors que j'était dans ma chambre, seule, dans la nuit avec juste une lampe qui éclaire rien du tout je le poste pour vous faire patientez jusqu'au chapitre 9 de "restauration". sur ce, bonne lecture

Il faisait sombre, la pièce était froide, humide, à donner froid dans le dos. Ils se faisaient face. Comme chaque fois. C'était la même chose, chaque vendredi depuis bientôt 3 ans. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux pendant une vingtaine de minutes, attendant que l'autre craque pour engager le combat.

Aujourd'hui, Harry prend le temps d'observer Drago. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blanc sont désordonnés, ses yeux gris métalliques brillent et ses fines lèvres forment un sourire moqueur. Oui, il est beau comme ça mais Harry a des frissons dans le dos depuis que leurs regards sont ancrés l'un à l'autre.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Drago enlève sa robe de sorcier. Le tissu vert, brillant, s'étale sur le sol et le blond lève les poings hauteur du visage, défiant. Harry enlève a son tour sa robe et la lance sur celle du Serpentard.

Le contraste entre le rouge et le vert était un plaisir divin pour les yeux. A son tour, Harry se met en garde et leurs regards toujours ancrés se mettent à briller de défis. C'est le brun qui cède cette semaine et Drago se jète sur lui. Le combat commence. Ils se donnent coup de poings et coups de pieds sans s'arrêter. De temps à autre ils se sourient mais bien vite un air haineux reprenait place sur leur visage. Ils se détestent oui mais c'est avant tout une couverture. Ca détruirait leur image d'avouer qu'ils s'aiment à mourir.

Ce soir là, aucun des deux n'imaginaient ce qui allait se passer. Aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment prêt pour ça et pourtant en 2 minutes, ils ont réussi à l'être.

Harry plaque Drago au sol et se met à cheval sur lui. Il réfléchit, rapidement, au pourquoi ils se battent chaque vendredi. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Plus aucun des deux ne le sait mais ils adorent faire ça. Ca les défoulent. Ils se retrouvent seuls au monde, sans personne pour les regarder, les observer, c'est leur moment à eux, sans témoins.

Harry ancre son regard dans celui de Drago qui n'essaie même plus de se dégager. Lentement le noiraud se penche en avant pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Le blond répond à l'échange. Ils attendent ça depuis trop longtemps pour s'arrêter là. Le Serpentard retourne Harry sous lui d'un mouvement de bassin et l'embrasse dans le cou tout en défaisant sa chemise. Une fois fait, il lui enlève sa cravate rouge et or pour la lancer sur les robes. Pendant que Drago le déshabille Harry fait pareil avec son vis à vis.

La cravate verte et argent de Drago rejoint rapidement la sienne et à nouveau ils débutent un ballet de langues. Chaque caresse est comme programmée, précise, douce ou sauvage suivant la partie du corps qu'elle explore.

Ils ont de plus en plus de mal à contrôler leurs sens. Leur sang est en fusion et l'envie prend rapidement possession de tout leur corps. N'en pouvant plus, Harry retourne Drago sous lui et entreprend de défaire sa ceinture alors que le blond lui caresse le dos le faisant fondre encore plus. Oui, ils sont passionnés. Lentement mais sûrement, Harry baisse le pantalon de Drago et son boxer pour laisser apparaître sa virilité bien dressée. Il l'a prit en main et commence un mouvement de va et vient, lent et régulier. Drago se mord la lèvre et laisse échapper un gémissement suivit par d'autres alors que le noiraud accélérait son mouvement de la main. C'était presque poétique ce qu'il se passait entre eux, si un peintre avait immortalisé le moment, il l'aurait sans doute appelé : « le feu de la passion » ou « l'intérieur du baiser »… Drago se cambre et crie sa jouissance dans l'épaule de son partenaire.

C'est au tour d'Harry de prendre du plaisir quand Drago baisse son caleçon pour imiter son geste. Une fois son essence libérée, le noiraud se laisse tomber sur le blond. Jusque là, aucun mot n'a été prononcé mais ils n'en n'ont pas besoin. Un seul regard leur suffit pour voir combien leur amour est grand et sincère. Ce soir là, Drago et Harry sont devenu des hommes bien différents. Des hommes comblés, amoureux, heureux…

vous avez aimé?détesté? vous avez des remarques a faires?une tite review?


End file.
